私はあなたと、ここにいるよ。
by Nara Endah
Summary: Watashi Wa Anata To, Koko Ni Iru Yo/ I'm here, with you/Seketika itu juga angin musim gugur beserta helaian daun menghempaskan tubuhnya, meninggalkan sensasi tidak enak di bagian dada kirinya, lalu memengangi vest jounnin bagian dada kirinya. Entah perasaan tidak enak apa yang melandanya, tapi sepertinya sesuatu yang tidak bagus akan terjadi—atau sedang terjadi./Bad Summary/RnR/
1. I'll be there

—**私はあなたと、ここにいるよ。—**

**(Watashi Wa Anata To, Koko Ni Iru Yo.)**

**All of characters are belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and the several unknown characters belong to mine.**

**But this story is belongs to mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru kembali menguap bosan. Ia benar-benar malas mendengar ocehan Godaime Hokage beberapa menit yang lalu. Kupingnya pun masih terasa panas. Langkah kakinya kini kembali tergerak menuju rumahnya, dengan menaruh kedua lengannya di belakang kepalanya.

Pagi hari yang masih gelap tadi, dengan wajah yang masih setengah tertidur, ia dibangunkan oleh 'kicauan' ibunya karena seorang suruhan sang Hokage menyuruhnya menemuinya saat itu juga. Segera saja semua keluhan menggema di pikirannya.

Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan—karena baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia baru menyelesaikan misi solonya— pemuda bermarga Nara ini berjalan menemui sang Hokage.

Baru saja Shikamaru hendak mengetuk pintu berkayu coklat itu, sudah terdengar suara 'masuk' dari dalam ruangan.

Setelah membungkuk hormat, Shikamaru langsung bertanya , "ada apa anda memanggil saya, Hokage-sama?—"

"Misi solo untukmu, _ranking _B, desa Suna," cerocos wanita berusia kisaran 50 tahun itu. Ia memandang Shikamaru yang hendak menyela, "jangan berkomentar. aku juga tidak tahu kenapa mereka memilihmu," ucapnya lagi ketus.

Shikamaru memasang wajah malasnya lagi, mendesah sebelum ia bicara _to the point, _"bukan maksudku untuk menolak. Tapi, kan, masih banyak chunnin atau jounnin yang sedang kosong—"

Tsunade melotot, "sudah kubilang mereka hanya memilihmu. Itu saja!"

Shikamaru menunduk, memperhatikan lantai di bawahnya yang tampak menarik.

Sesaat kemudian air muka Tsunade melunak—menampilkan senyuman sembari menopang dagunya, "ah, sepertinya aku tahu alasan kenapa mereka memilihmu."

Shikamaru mendongak menginginkan kalimat berikutnya.

Tangan lain Tsunade terlihat sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja, "mungkin, Kazekage itu merindukanmu."

Shikamaru melongo. Mulutnya yang terlihat mengatup, lalu terbuka. Sesaat kemudian terdengar kekehan dari Tsunade.

"Ah! Bukan—bukan Kazekage itu maksudku," Tsunade memberi jeda sejenak, "atau mungkin saja kakak tertua Kazekage itu yang merindukanmu, sehingga memberikan misi ini padamu."

Di sela-sela tawaan 'garing' Tsunade menggema, Shikamaru masih sempat-sempatnya menggumamkan kata 'mendokuse' nya itu. Alasan yang sangatlah tidak masuk akal.

"Ya—ya, baiklah. Ini dokumennya, " Tsunade menyerahkan sebuah gulungan yang langsung di terima Shikamaru, "Kazekage memintamu untuk tiba di Suna dalam waktu 3 hari."

"Ah, mendokuse..." keluhnya kini yang telah sampai di kamar tidurnya, hendak menyiapkan barang-barang apa saja yang akan ia butuhkan di Suna nanti. Disela-sela itu, pikirannya kembali mengawang.

'Buat apa Gaara mengirimku misi tingkat B ini...' sedari tadi kata-kata itulah yang ia dengungkan. Setahunya, desa lain akan membutuhkan shinobi dari desa luar jika di dalam desa itu sedang berada dalam situasi yang sangat-sangat genting. Tapi menurutnya, misi tingkat B itu bukankah bisa diselesaikan dengan shinobi desa itu sendiri.

'Apa Tsunade-sama salah memperhatikan tingkatan misi...?'

Tidak—tentu tidak. Tsunade-sama bukan orang yang seceroboh itu.

Pikirannya kembali mengawang. Benar juga, sudah hampir tiga bulan ini ia tidak menemui gadis merepotkan itu.

Kangen, eh?

'Mendokuse...' ia gumamkan kata itu lagi. Mencoba menyingkirkan kata 'kangen' dari pikirannya. Tapi keputusan ini ia rasa benar. Kapan lagi, kan, ia mendengarkan ocehan nan merdu dari gadis itu. Menunggu ujian chunnin tahun depan?

Sudah sangat kangen, kah?

"Haahh!" ia banting tubuhnya sendiri di atas ranjangnya dengan kasar, sembari mengusap wajah tampannya itu dengan kasar. Frustasi? Mungkin saja.

Langkah kakinya kini sedang menyusuri jalanan yang di sebelah kanan-kirinya sudah ramai kedai-kedai malam yang hendak menutup tokonya. Sesekali Shikamaru membalas sapaan orang-orang yang sekedar menyapanya. Ia pasang kembali tangan-masuk-kantongnya.

"Oi, Shikamaru! Misi baru lagi, eh?" seru Kotetsu ramah yang hanya di balas gerakkan bahu Shikamaru.

"Titip salam ke Temari, ya!" seru Izumo yang memberhentikan langkah Shikamaru, hanya beberapa meter lagi melewati gerbang utama. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar gelaan tawa dari dua penjaga Konoha ini, "kami tidak menyangka akhirnya hubungan kalian direstui," gelak tawa yang semakin keras kembali terdengar.

Shikamaru menghela napas berat lagi, dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Seketika itu juga angin musim gugur beserta helaian daun menghempaskan tubuhnya, meninggalkan sensasi tidak enak di bagian dada kirinya, lalu memengangi _vest jounnin_ bagian dada kirinya. Entah perasaan tidak enak apa yang melandanya, tapi sepertinya sesuatu yang tidak bagus akan terjadi—atau sedang terjadi.

—**oOo—**

**Tiga hari kemudian...**

Hawa gersang segera menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Sudah terbiasa memang, tapi ia rasa hawa panasnya seaakan menurun saat ini. Hendak memasuki musim gugur, mungkin?

Setibanya pagi hari di Suna, ia segera di sambut oleh seorang pengawal Suna yang hendak mengantarnya ke gedung Kazekage. Pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu tentu saja tidak menolak. Sebaliknya, ia sudah hapal—sangat hapal seluk beluk jalanan di Suna. Jangankan gedung Kazekage, Shikamaru juga sudah hapal betul jalan menuju sebuah oasis tersembunyi di Suna—yang tentunya tidak banyak orang tahu— dikarenakan oleh Temari.

"Apa anda mau di carikan penginapan dulu, Shikamaru-san?" tanya seorang pengawal yang berada di depannya.

"Tidak usah, itu merepotkan. Aku akan langsung menemui Gaa—maksudku, Kazekage-sama."

"Baiklah, Shikamaru-san. Saya akan menunjukan jalannya."

Di depan sebuah lorong, terdengar lebih dari tiga kali ketukan pintu dari sebuah kamar. Frekuensi ketukannya juga tidak terlalu besar. Seorang pelayan wanita terlihat mengetuk-ngetuk pintu ber-cat putih itu. Karna tidak ada respon, ia buka perlahan pintu itu dan memasuki ruangan itu.

"Temari-sama, ini saya siapkan bubur untuk anda," ucap seorang pelayan yang tidak dihiraukan.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu tetap mengeratkan selimutnya yang hampir menutupi separuh badannya yang tampak lebih kurus. Gadis itu tetap memeluk lututnya dan napasnya terlihat memburu, di beberapa bagian wajahnya terdapat bekas air mata yang mengering. Selang infus itu terlihat tetap setia menempel di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Pelayan itu sudah sepenuhnya masuk dan terkejut mendapati kamar itu sudah berantakan—karena sebelumnya sudah ia rapihkan, "Temari-sama, apa anda baik-baik saja?" pekik si pelayan bersurai hitam itu. Dengan sigap ia taruh baki berisi bubur dan teh hijau panas kesukaannya di meja samping tempat tidur.

Pelayan itu menaruh selimut cadangan, bantal, dan bingkai foto di tempat semula. Kemudian membuka satu-satunya jendela besar yang berada di ruangan itu, membetulkan posisi bed cover Temari, dan yang terakhir membetulkan posisi sanggahan infusnya.

"Umaru-san, a—apa dia sudah datang?" tanya Temari dengan suara parau yang terbata-bata, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Pelayan bersurai hitam itu tersenyum lembut, "dia pasti datang, Temari-sama."

"Tapi a—aku takut kalau itu benar-benar terjadi—" kata-kata Temari terpotong karena tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat. Air matanya kembali meluncur dengan derasnya. Dengan lembut, pelayan bernama Umaru itu memeluk tubuh tuannya.

Shikamaru mengetuk pintu besar berwarna putih di depannya sehingga ada suara 'masuk' menyuruhnya dari dalam. Shikamaru membuka pintu itu dan mendapati sang Kazekage tengah menatap jendela kecil yang membelakanginya, dan kakak laki-lakinya, Kankurou, sedang memainkan jari-jarinya cemas.

"Syukurlah kau tiba tepat waktu, Shikamaru," ucap Gaara dingin dan berbalik berjalan ke arah Shikamaru. "Ikut aku."

Shikamaru, Kankurou, dan Gaara berjalan di depan. Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan langkah cepat melewati sebuah lorong-lorong terang khas rumah ini. Langkah mereka bertiga terhenti mendadak pada sebuah kamar. Gaara mengetuk pintu itu.

"Nee-san, ada yang mau bertemu denganmu."

Daun pintu itu itu terbuka memperhatikan sebuah kamar khas perempuan yang tampak berantakan. Shikamaru terkejut, mendapati sosok yang berada di pikirannya saat ini terduduk meringkuk di bawah selimut dengan tubuh yang sangat kurus. Perempuan itu masih menatap jendela yang berada di sampingnya, tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka bertiga.

Dengan mulut masih sedikit terbuka, Shikamaru duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur itu dan menepuk pelan bahu Temari. Terasa sekali kalau sekarang tubuh itu hanya tulang yang berbalut kulit, "Temari."

Suara berat itu membuyarkan lamunan Temari sehingga menoleh cepat. Tubuh Temari kembali bergetar dan tangannya terlihat mengepal kuat-kuat setelah melihat sosok yang berada di sampingnya kini. Mulutnya hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, "i—ini bukan _genjutsu, _kan?" bisiknya pelan.

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah dua laki-laki bersudara itu dengan pandangan bingung. Terlihat Gaara mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Ternyata benar, kakaknya hanya membutuhkan orang ini.

Tangan Temari berusaha menyentuh Shikamaru dan dengan cepat berhasil memeluknya erat. Temari menangis sejadi-jadinya di bahu kiri Shikamaru, seakan-akan melampiaskan seluruh perasaan kecemasannya saat ini pada air matanya. Pemuda itu juga secara perlahan membalas pelukan Temari dengan mengelus-elus pelan punggung Temari. Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan dengan berbisik di telinga Temari, "ya, aku disini, nyata. Bukan _genjutsu,_" Shikamaru terus mengelus pelan punggung Temari. Terdengar isakan Temari mulai mereda.

Shikamaru mengulang kata-kata tadi dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

Gaara yang mengerti kemudian mengisyaratkan Kankurou dan Umaru untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini, yang sebelumnya mendapat anggukan dari Shikamaru. Kini hanya tinggalah mereka berdua.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" ucap Shikamaru berbisik pada Temari mencoba menenangkan.

Temari melepaskan pelukannya tapi lengannya masih bertautan dengan lengan Shikamaru, menggeleng lemah. Shikamaru melihat air matanya yang masih menggenang, lalu ia usap dengan ibu jarinya, "apa terjadi sesuatu—"

Shikamaru merutuki dirinya karena melontarkan pertanyaan itu yang membuat tubuh Temari kembali gemetaran dan mengepal kedua telapak tangannya erat pada lengannya. Shikamaru beralih menggenggam pergelangan Temari yang mulai melunak, "tak apa."

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah meja di samping tempat tidur, yang di atasnya terdapat semangkuk bubur dan teh hijau panas, "sekarang kau makan, ya?" tawar Shikamaru lalu langsung mengambil baki itu dan menaruhnya di atas pangkuannya. Sebelumnya ia betulkan dahulu posisi duduk Temari, dengan menaruh tumpukan bantal di kepala tempat tidur.

Ah, ia merasa sedang mengurus seorang bayi besar.

Merasa bubur itu sudah terlampau hangat, ia sendokkan bubur itu langsung ke arah bibir Temari yang ia perhatikan sekilas tampak pecah dan ada darah yang mengering. Temari menerima suapan pertama itu dan langsung menelannya. Shikamaru menyodorkan teh hijau hangat itu ke arah bibirnya lagi, yang langsung di terimanya.

Begitulah seterusnya sampai satu mangkuk bubur itu habis.

Shikamaru kini hendak beranjak meminta obat ke Umaru, namun pergelangan tangannya di halang oleh Temari. Temari terlihat menggeleng, "aku mau tidur saja," ucapnya pelan. "Kumohon...tinggalah disini."

Shikamaru kembali duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, "aku akan menunggumu sampai kau tertidur." Ucapnya lembut dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Pemuda itu kembali membetulkan posisi bantal hingga membuat Temari nyaman. Ia betulkan juga posisi selimut Temari hingga menutupinya sampai dada. Shikamaru kembali membetulkan posisinya dengan duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, membuat Temari tertidur di antara lengan dan perutnya. Sesekali ia betulkan rambut pirang sebahunya yang tampak berantakan.

Tidak lama, terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari Temari. Mencoba bangkit tanpa mengganggunya tidur tidaklah sulit. Kentara sekali karena ia lihat Temari tertidur dengan pulas. Setelah bangkit dari posisinya, ia perhatikan raut tenang dan polos dari wajah gadis Suna itu. Samar-samar, ia melihat lingkaran hitam di area -matanya. Memperlihatkan kalau akhir-akhir ini gadis itu kurang tidur.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Shikamaru yang sudah berada di ruang utama, dengan nada kekhawatiran jelas di setiap nada ucapannya, "apa Temari terkena sebuah _genjutsu_?"

Gaara yang berada di mejanya terlihat mengangguk pelan—hampir tak terlihat. Shikamaru mengusap wajahnya lagi. "Kau boleh duduk, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa putih gading yang terdapat di tengah ruangan. Raut wajahnya terlihat setengah depresi. Ia meminum segelas air yang ada di hadapannya lalu kembali bangkit, "aku akan mencari penginapan."

Kankurou menyela, "tidak usah, bocah, kau akan tinggal di rumah ini sampai kakak kami benar-benar sembuh."

Shikamaru kembali duduk, memainkan jari-jarinya. Suasana kembali tenang di ruangan itu beberapa saat, sampai sebuah suara pekikan menggema.

"Temari-sama, anda baik-baik saja?!" pekik Umaru menggelegar yang melihat Temari memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di wastafel kamar mandi. "D-darah!"

Ketiga pria yang berada di ruang tengah berlarian dengan raut wajah penuh was-was menuju kamar Temari.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Umaru-san," ucap Temari di barengi dengan posisi Temari yang berjalan sambil menyeret kaki kanannya—menahan rasa perih yang kembali menjalar ke tempat tidurnya. Setelah memapah tuannya sampai ke tempat tidur, Umaru kembali berlari ke luar kamar untuk mengambil baskom yang berisi air hangat. Shikamaru kembali menghampiri Temari.

Ia berikan lagi pelukan yang sama—yang ajaibnya membuat Temari tenang, "tenanglah."

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah belakang lalu menangguk, meminta meninggalkan mereka berdua saja. Sesaat kemudian Umaru membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan obat-obatan yang dibutuhkan. Shikamaru memberi syarat lagi agar dia saja yang melakukannya.

Selepas Umaru pergi, Shikamaru kembali mengelus-elus punggung Temari.

"T—tadi aku bermimpi kau terpenggal lagi," kata Temari di sela-sela napasnya yang tampak engos-engosan. Shikamaru sedikit terbelalak. "Semuanya—semuanya tampak nyata bagiku—"

Shikamaru tampak terdiam memandangi gorden kuning lemon yang berada di depannya, tampak berpikir, 'separah itu ya,' batinnya memelas.

Cukup lama Shikamaru memeluknya, menaruh kepalanya di bahu kurus Temari, kemudian ia kembali melepasnya dan mengambil baskom yang tadi Umaru siapkan. Di usapkannya kain yang terkena air hangat itu di wajahnya, lalu di bersihkannya bekas-bekas noda yang terselip di bibir Temari. Shikamaru dengan sangat jelas melihat bekas luka di pelipis kanan Temari.

Setelah membujuknya cukup lama, akhirnya Temari mau meminum semua obatnya hingga akhirnya Shikamaru kembali menemani Temari hingga tertidur.

Shikamaru kembali memasuki ruang utama setelah merasa Temari tertidur pulas. Pemuda itu hendak meminta penjelasan lebih ke kedua adiknya setelah melihat keadaan Temari yang makin parah.

"Kau memintaku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?" seru Gaara terlebih dahulu. Shikamaru mengambil tempat duduk di sofa putih gading itu sembari memainkan jari-jarinya.

Gaara mulai menjelaskan sedetil-detilnya ke Shikamaru hingga sesekali iris grey itu melebar mengetahui kenyataan sebab Temari menjadi seperti ini. Di akhir cerita, akhirnya Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya dengan alasan ingin mencari angin segar—yang dilarang oleh Kankurou karena kenyataannya di luar sedang terjadi badai pasir ringan.

Shikamaru memukul kasar tembok yang berada di depannya dengan amarah yang menyelimutinya, 'sialan ninja itu!' batinnya. Kini ia kembali hempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang sudah di sediakan Gaara. Ia pejamkan lama matanya, kembali berpikir.

Raut wajah cemas, khawatir, frustasi dan ketakutan Temari kembali membayang di pikirannya.

'Genjutsu sialan! Persetan dengan ninja itu!'

Shikamaru yang tadinya hendak tertidur kembali bangkit dan pergi menuju kamar Temari. Ia dudukan dirinya dengan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun di samping tempat tidur. Ia singkirkan beberapa helai rambut _blonde _Temari yang menutupi wajahnya. Wajahnya masih pucat seperti tadi pagi.

Dengan mengambil salah satu bantal, ia gunakan bantal itu untuk dirinya bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Ia ambil posisi di samping kanan Temari, dengan tangannya yang melingkar di antara kepala Temari.

Tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus pelan bahu Temari—Shikamaru dapat merasakan kulitnya serasa menyentuh langsung tulangnya. Dikarena hawa yang panas untuk seukuran dirinya, ia buka _vest jounnin _hijaunya dan kemudian menaruhnya di sisi samping lainnya dari Temari. Perlahan juga mata Shikamaru mengatup—mengikuti kegiatan Temari.

—**To Be Continued—**

.

.

.

.

.

Hihihi... sebenernya ini fic udah lama banget nginep di laptop dan belum sempet aku sentuh sama sekali—ya karena tangan gatel mau ngedit-ngedit beberapa draft di lepi sekaligus nge-refresh kepala gara-gara 'ujian eksekusi' itu. *sekalian curhat boleh lah ya* *ditimpuk botol*

Yosh, minna-san, apa ada typos dan salah kata berkeliaran? Um... kalo ada mohon kritik dan sarannya di kotak _review_ di bawah atau PM ya...^^ #plakss

Arigatou Gozaimasu yang udah ngerelain waktunya buat baca fic abalku ini *bow*

Review please...


	2. I'll be here

—**私はあなたと、ここにいるよ。—**

**(Watashi Wa Anata To, Koko Ni Iru Yo.)**

**All of characters are belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and the several unknown characters belong to mine.**

**But this story is belongs to mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

oOo

**.**

**.**

_Flashback—_

Tengah hari yang panas nan terik itu, si Gadis Suna dengan pandangannya yang tegap berjalan menuju gerbang utama desa. Tapi ia terhenti lagi, tepat di ujung batas akhir gerbang sembari membetulkan _hitai ate-_nya. Sungguh, kali ini ia akan pergi ke Konoha untuk menghadiri sebuah rapat akademik dengan hati yang sangat bagus—tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya yang selalu mendengus jika di tugaskan ke Konoha. Sejujurnya juga, ia tidak sabar untuk tiba di sana.

Ingin bertemu pemuda yang ia anggap cengeng itu kah?

Jika di presentasekan, ia jawab dua puluh persen benar.

Menghadiri rapat itu, ia presentasekan tujuh puluh persen.

Sepuluh persen? Ia dedikasikan untuk mencicipi dango dan angin musim gugur disana.

Petang ini tepatnya, ia baru tiba di pertengahan jalan tepat di perbatasan antara Negara Angin dan Negara Api. Gadis bersurai sekuning bunga krisan itu merasa sangat ingin istirahat. Tapi kenyataannya, saat ini dia berada di tengah-tengah hutan. Ia tidak yakin di dekat-dekat sini ada bangunan penginapan. Cih, Siapa pula yang akan mau mendirikan bangunan penginapan di tengah hutan belantara seperti ini.

Maka dari itu, ia berniat mendirikan tenda kecil di sekitar tempatnya kini. Karena dari sini, ia dapat mendengar samar-samar suara gemericik air.

Selesainya makan malam dengan makanan instan yang ia bawa dari rumah, ia dudukan dirinya bersandar di bawah pohon beringin besar dengan meluruskan kedua kaki jenjangnya, sekedar melihat api unggun kecil yang ia buat dan baginya tampak menarik.

'Shikamaru...' batinnya yang mulai memikirkan pemuda itu diselingi senyuman, memegang dagunya. Temari dengar saat ini pemuda itu sedang menjalani misi solo tingkat A. Sedikit rasa kecewa terdapat di hatinya. Gadis itu tidak yakin akan bertemu dengan pemuda itu sesampainya ia di Konoha, menyambutnya dengan kuapan di depan gerbang, dan membawanya 'tur' keliling desa bersamanya.

Diselingi helaan napas, Temari mulai memejamkan matanya hanya untuk sejenak.

Di malam yang tampak sunyi itu, indera pendengarannya menangkap jelas suara gesekan antara langkah kaki yang cepat dan daun kering. Mata Temari terbelalak dan mulai bangkit berdiri menyiapkan ancang-ancang. Ia merasakan _chakra _seseorang yang tidak dikenal.

"Siapa di sana!?" Temari melebarkan iris hijaunya.

Temari mulai mencari arah sumber suara yang tampaknya mengitarinya—1 orang! Hanya 1 orang!

Temari melepaskan _Ōkamaitachi__-_nyake berbagai arah, seperti membuat pola lingkaran. Yang berimbas pohon-pohon yang berada di sekelilingnya tumbang dan api unggunnya yang sepenuhnya redup. Pandangannya yang terbatas karena tidak ada sumber cahaya dan kabut yang tebal menjadi tembok baginya.

Belasan _kunai_ dan _shuriken _menerjangnya dari segala arah, yang dengan mudah ia halau dengan kibasan _kyodai sensu-_nya itu hingga berbalik menyerang. Kali ini Temari belum menemukan sosok yang menyerangnya. Matanya kembali semakin awas.

Seorang _Shinobi _yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dengan masker hitam menutupi separuh wajah itu membidik targetnya dengan panah yang di ujung mata panahnya terdapat cairan ungu kental. Ia lepaskan panahnya dan dengan mudah Temari halau dengan _kyodai sensu-_nya itu.

Selang tiga atau empat panah berhasil ia hindari. Kini si penyerang menyiapkan sebuah panah dan membuat segel yang membuat anak panahnya berjumlah berpuluh-puluh kali lipatnya melayang dengan anggunnya melesat menuju Temari, membuat efek suara gesekan angin yang cepat.

Temari mendongak ke atas dan terkejut. Sekali lagi ia keluarkan _Ōkamaitachi__-_nya untuk menghalau puluhan panah itu. Napasnya kini mulai terputus-putus karena staminanya yang mulai terkuras. Temari mendecih, 'Sial, _chakra-_nya tidak terdeteksi.'

_Shinobi _itu kembali berpindah posisi tanpa sepengetahuan Temari dengan sangat cepat, mengarahkan panahnya yang melayang tepat pada punggung sebelah kiri. Dikiranya tepat, ia kembali membuat segel dan melepaskan anak panah itu yang melesat melebihi kecepatan angin.

'Belakang!' batinnya yang langsung bergeser sedikit ke arah kanan. _Shinobi _itu menyeringai di balik masker hitamnya.

Beberapa detik lalu seringai muncul di wajah Temari, karena dengan sangat mudahnya berhasil menghindar dari anak panah itu yang sekarang menancap pada sebuah pohon di depannya. Dan kini malah ringisan kecil dari bibir Temari mulai muncul. Mata Temari mendelik ke arah lengan kirinya dan mendapati ada goresan melintang disana. Darah segar mengalir dengan derasnya diikuti dengan rasa terbakar yang mulai menjalar.

'Sial, racun.'

Sebelum racun itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, ia memilih menghindar dari _shinobi _itu yang sebelumnya ia lepaskan _Ōkamaitachi-nya _lagi. Ia lompati satu persatu dahan pohon sembari memegangi lengan atasnya. Sial, tangan kirinya sekarang terasa mati rasa!

Dikiranya cukup jauh, Temari menghentikan langkahnya di balik sebuah pohon besar dan buru-buru mengambil _antidote_ yang ada di kantung kanannya lalu menyuntikannya di dekat lukanya yang berbentuk horizontal. Ia langsung merasa sedikit lebih baik saat ini dengan menggerakkan kecil lengannya.

Namun suara gesekan daun dan langkah kaki yang cepat kembali mendekat membuat Temari mengangkat kepalanya dan tidak bisa mengelak. Ia lebarkan kipas besarnya itu untuk berlindung dari sabetan _katana_.

"Apa maumu!?" gadis itu melihat kilatan mata hitam dari si penyerang.

Malam dihutan itu terasa sangat mencengkam ditambah hawa yang kelewat dingin serasa menembus permukaan kulitnya. Tangan kiri Temari yang belum sepenuhnya pulih kini hanya bisa menyerang _shinobi _itu dengan satu tangannya, menahan serangan si penyerang dengan _Kyodai Sensu_. Tiap detik terdengar dentingan besi yang beradu keras sekaligus percikan api yang ditimbulkan akibat gesekan yang keras itu.

_Shinobi _itu terus melancarkan serangannya dengan sangat cepat hingga Temari tidak sempat menyerangnya. Sampai saatnya Temari terjebak di antara sebuah tebing yang berbatasan dengan jurang. Otak jeniusnya terus berpikir bagaimana caranya membalikkan keadaan dirinya yang seperti ini. Mungin kalau ada Shikamaru disini—atau siapalah ia akan terbantu.

Telat, _shinobi _itu keburu membuat sebuah segel di tangannya dan kemudian muncul lingkaran angin dan kabut dingin yang mengelilinginya. Ternyata _shinobi _itu ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan putri kebanggaan desa Suna ini.

Temari reflek memejamkan matanya.

"Temari."

Gadis itu seperti mendengar seseorang yang ia rasa familiar memanggil namanya—ya, dia sangat kenal. Ia buka matanya cepat dan mendapati Shikamaru berjalan tertatih-tatih dari balik sebuah pohon, mendekatinya dengan kunai yang menancap di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, serta darah yang terlihat menembus _vest jounnin _hijaunya. Temari terkekeh, menyeringai.

"Jurus _genjutsu_-mu itu seperti _jutsu_ yang dikeluarkan seorang _gennin_."

"I—ini bukan _genjutsu_, Temari..." suara Shikamaru yang parau—dan terdengar sangat nyata baginya kembali terdengar.

Temari dengan sigap menyerang bayangan itu dengan kunai-nya, dan tepat menembus dada kiri pemuda itu. Ternyata bayangan _genjutsu_ itu terjatuh sambil meringis.

"Wah, kau bahkan membuat bayangan _genjutsu_ itu mirip dengan aslinya," kekehnya kembali.

Langkah kaki kembali terdengar membuat semua indera yang dimilikinya harus menajam. Dari arah kirinya, _shinobi _itu memperlihatkan dirinya berjalan tenang sambil membawa sesuatu di tangan kanannya. Gadis itu tercekat dengan apa yang 'dibawa' oleh _shinobi _itu.

_Shinobi _itu membawa penggalan kepala kedua adiknya!

Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia kendalikan dirinya kalau ini semua hanya _genjutsu_ belaka. Ia atur kembali napasnya senormal mungkin dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari semua _genjutsu_ ini.

Sial, segelnya tidak berfungsi!

"Aku memaksamu mengalirkan semua aliran _chakra-_mu. Percuma jika kau mau menghentikannya," kekeh _shinobi _itu, "Kau mau melihat pertunjukan utamanya?"

Mata hijau zambrud Temari terfokus dengan sesuatu yang ia ambil dari balik punggungnya. Sebuah _katana _yang ia pakai tadi_. Shinobi_ itu lalu membuang asal dua kepala itu—yang membuat Temari meringis dan _shinobi _itu menghampiri tubuh bayangan Shikamaru yang tergolek lemah namun masih menunjukan sedikit pergerakan, menunjuk pipi Shikamaru dengan kakinya. Temari kembali tercekat dan ingin segera menyerang _shinobi _itu.

Keringat dingin dan tatapan mata yang intens pada _shinobi _itu tertera jelas diwajah cantiknya. Secepat kilat, ia ayunkan _katana-_nya lalu memisahkan antara kepala dan tubuh itu membuat Temari memekik ketakutan. Tubuh Temari mulai bergetar dan hendak terjatuh. Tampak sekali _shinobi _itu tertawa puas melihat Temari yang kemudian berteriak menutup kedua mata dan telinganya, 'Tidak ada cara lain lagi.'

Ia ambil sebuah kunai yang berada di kantung persediaan senjatanya, lalu berjongkok dan mendekatkan kunai itu ke arah paha kanannya. Secepatnya ia tancapkan kunai itu dalam-dalam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat untuk menahan rasa sakit.

"Mencoba menyakiti diri sendiri, eh?"

Rasa sakit itu kembali menjalar keseluruh kakinya. Ia coba membuka kedua matanya, lalu tubuh-tubuh bayangan itu hilang dan malah mendapati puluhan bom peledak berserakkan di tanah yang berada tepat di depannya. Tidak ada cara lain lagi, ia harus lompat dari tebing itu.

Sekuat tenaga Temari mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang menghindari ledakkan yang lumayan besar itu, dan berakibat menjatuhkan dirinya searah gravitasi ke bawah jurang dengan kaki duluan. Membentur air sungai yang tidak terlalu dalam dan sangat dingin, lalu tidak sadarkan diri.

Tubuh Temari yang hampir membeku kemudian ditemukan oleh beberapa ninja Suna yang tengah menjalankan misi di sekitaran beberapa jam kemudian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**oOo—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari kembali terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang sudah belasan kali datang, kemudian menyadari ada sesuatu berada di sampingnya. Ia dongakkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui sosok itu. Hatinya mencelos lega karena yang berada disampingnya kini adalah sosok yang ia butuhkan. Ia tatap pemuda yang tengah tertidur menyamping dengan bagian perut yang bersejajar dengan kepalanya dan menampilkan wajah polos yang dirinya sendiri rindukan itu cukup lama. Gadis itu kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya ke arah bagian perut Shikamaru—dengan wajah yang masih terlihat khawatir dan juga cemas dengan keringat dingin yang mulai membanjirinya lagi. Ternyata perilakunya itu membuat tubuh Shikamaru menggeliat pelan.

"Kau tahu, aku baru tidur dua jam."

Temari mendongak menatap wajah Shikamaru yang masih terpejam, menunduk lagi lalu bergumam maaf.

"Aku sekarang mengerti dengan apa yang telah kau alami."

Temari kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara pinggang Shikamaru, menahan tangisan yang sudah berpuluh-puluh kali ia keluarkan.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan selalu berada disini. Itu—," Shikamaru mengambil napas, "—aku sangat yakin tidak akan terjadi padaku atau adik-adikmu," katanya mencoba menenangkan.

Pertahanan Temari jebol. Setetes air mata itu terjatuh mengenai beberapa bagian pakaian Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang menyadarinya lalu menoleh ke bawah. Ya, ia tahu gadis ini pasti merasa trauma yang mendalam dan juga halusinasi yang akut.

Shikamaru mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, Temari juga bangkit sambil memeluk erat lututnya—membelakangi Shikamaru.

"Apa Gaara yang menceritakannya padamu?" Temari berusaha bertanya saat rahang bawahnya yang mulai gemetaran, "s—semuanya?"

Shikamaru mengangguk—yang tentu saja tidak terlihat oleh Temari. Gadis itu menghapus jejak air matanya dan mengikuti posisi Shikamaru, "Kata mereka, jika saja aku sedikit terlambat di temukan, mungkin saat ini aku tidak bisa melihatmu—atau bahkan memelukmu."

Shikamaru terbelalak dan menoleh ke arah Temari, menyadari ada perasaan aneh namun menyenangkan berdesir di tubuhnya melalui nadi-nadinya setelah mendengar pernyataan Temari.

Shikamaru memilih beralih menatap selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh Temari.

"Kau tadi memuntahkan seluruh isi perutmu kan?"

Temari menoleh, yang juga diikuti Shikamaru menatap Temari dengan senyum simpul kecil terpampang di wajahnya, "Makan lagi, ya?"

Temari menggeleng lemah, "Bukankah seharusnya kau yang harus makan."

Sepertinya sufat Temari yang peduli padanya kemarin-kemarin perlahan akan muncul.

Shikamaru berniat mengajaknya sedikit bercanda, yang hitung-hitung menghiburnya, "Hei, bagaimana aku bisa makan kalau beberapa jam yang lalu aku baru saja melihatmu muntah secara langsung," ucapnya datar namun ada sedikit nada cibiran.

Temari menunduk lalu menggumamkan kata 'maaf' lagi. Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur, Temari kembali menatap Shikamaru bingung, "Aku akan keluar makan siang sebentar," Shikamaru kembali tersenyum dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Temari, menyentuhkan bibirnya tepat di kening gadis itu.

"Aku tahu kau kurang tidur. Tidurlah, cepat sembuh. Dan kembalilah menjadi Temari yang kemarin-kemarin," kata Shikamaru yang sudah sampai di ambang pintu kemudian menutupnya.

Selepas Shikamaru pergi yang diikuti debaman pelan, gadis itu menampilkan senyuman pertamanya setelah beberapa hari kemarin, lalu mengusap keningnya perlahan. Rona merah dan perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan mulai berdesir di tubuhnya. Ia merasa ini adalah obat terbaiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N :

Huaaa! Maaf banget baru update *dilempar reader*.

Hihihi...maaf banget kalo chapter ini mengandung adegan kekerasannya *bow*.

Harusnya sih ini di masukkin ke rate M kali yah... (u,u) *jedotin kepala ke bantal*

Oh ya, makasih banyak buat yang kemaren udah review, ngasih ralatan, nge-follow dan nge-favorite-in chapter pertama saya. *bow lagi*. Dan maaf banget kalo ada yang belum di bales commentnya. *ditimpuk*

Apa masih ada typo atau kesalahan kata lagi? Pliss kasih saran dan kritikannya di kotak review atau PM nya~ hihi...

Oh ya, _hitai-ate _itu ikat kepala atau biasa disebut pelindung kepala yang ada plat lambang desanya itu loh~.Kalo _Ōkamaitachi _itu salah satu jutsu angin yang sering banget Temari keluarin. Berupa angin besar dan sangat kencang menyamai/melebihi anginputing beliung. #plaks *jiwa hiperbolanya lagi kumat*

—**Pojok review—**

**Haruka-san **: ah, serius? Hihihi syukurlah *fiuhh*. Terus pantengin yaa! Umm—buat judulnya artinya 'Aku disini, bersamamu' hihihi... oh ya, makasih udah review loh, Haruka-san^^

**Cherry-san** : Iya, aku juga pertama niatnya mau bikin oneshoot. Eeh, ternyata malah terlalu panjaaaang banget jadinya kalo jadi oneshoot. Sama, aku juga pemuja fic-fic canon! . #plakkss oalaaahh... garis pembatasnya ternyata gak kebaca toh *jedotin kepala ke gabus* *buru-buru edit lagi* fiuhh... makasih ya Cherry-san udah ngingetin dan makasih buat reviewnya^^ *bow*

**Animea-san **: Sip daah... akan aku usahain :D makasih buat reviewnya yaaa^^

**Yuri-san **: Oke. Akan aku usahain buat apdet kilat ya... Arigatou gozaimasu, Yuri-san^^

**Anyaaa-san** : Iya ini masih bersambung. Aku juga pengennya bikin oneshoot. Tapi yaa ternyata malah terlalu panjaaaaang jadinya -_-" #plakks. Thanks for review^^

**Charlottie-san **: hihihi tunggu aja~ #plakks. Makasih yah udah review dan pantenggin terus ya! XD

**Ayu-san **: ini udah update XD . thanks udah review loh!

**Hana-san **: Huwaaa! Makasih yah Hana-san! *gapapa yah aku panggil Hana* #ditonjok. Arigatou Gozaimashita udah revie^^

Arigatou Gozaimashita, Minna-san!

More Review...? (u_u")a


	3. I'll always beside you

—**私はあなたと、ここにいるよ。**—

**(Watashi Wa Anata To, Koko Ni Iru Yo.)**

**All of characters are belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and the several unknown characters belong to mine.**

**But this story is belongs to mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—oOo—

**.**

**.**

Seorang laki-laki berpakaian _vest jounnin _Suna berjalan dengan setengah berlari menuju ruang kerja _Kazekage_, membawa beberapa lembar kertas ditangannya yang yang tampak kusut serta bergerak seiring tangannya yang berayun. Sesampainya, ia ketuk pintu putih besar itu.

"Masuk," sambutnya dingin tengah menopang kepalanya—menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Laki-laki itu memasuki ruangan kemudian membungkuk hormat, "Kazekage-sama, kami menemukan seorang ninja buronan tingkat A berada di dekat perbatasan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Setelah kami analisis, ninja itu adalah ninja pengguna _genjutsu_—."

Kepala Gaara mendongak sehingga menghentikan kalimat lawan bicaranya itu tiba-tiba. Orang nomor satu di desa Suna itu berpikir sejenak untuk mengambil keputusan, "Bisakah kau bawa dia ke gedung introgasi?"

Ninja Suna itu tampak terlihat sedikit bingung mendengar pernyataan Gaara, yang kemudian mengangguk mengerti mendengar titahnya, "_Ha'i_, Kazekage-sama," ninja itu membungkuk hormat.

Shikamaru yang baru selesai makan siang hendak menemui Gaara hanya sekedar menanyakan beberapa informasi. Sebelum ia ketuk pintu putih besar itu, pintu sudah terbuka dari dalam, menandakan ada orang lain. Menampakkan seorang ninja Suna berjalan keluar sembari membawa dua gulungan kecil. Matanya sesaat memperhatikan ninja itu yang tampak buru-buru. Gaara yang melihat kehadiran pemuda itu dibalik pintu yang hendak tertutup kemudian menoleh pada pemuda itu.

Shikamaru memasuki ruangan kerja Kazekage dan langsung duduk di sofa putih gading, menaruh punggungnya disandaran sofa panjang itu.

Gaara angkat bicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada dokumen-dokumennya, "Orang yang menyerang nee-san kurasa sudah ditemukan."

Shikamaru menautkan alisnya, "Dia seorang buronan?"

Gaara tak menjawab namun terlihat mengangguk.

Shikamaru mengepal erat kedua telapak tangannya, menggertakan giginya bertanda menahan luapan. Rasanya saat ini ia ingin sekali membalaskan semua apa yang saat ini Temari rasakan. Apapun caranya. Gaara yang melihat perubahan pada Shikamaru mendelik, "Percuma jika kau ingin balas dendam."

Shikamaru kembali menatap Gaara yang kembali menatapnya dingin, "Seseorang mengatakan kalau balas dendam hanya akan menambah penderitaanmu."

"Aku tidak ingin balas dendam—persetan dengan ninjaitu. Aku hanya ingin penyerang itu merasakan apa yang Temari alami," sela Shikamaru tidak memperdulikan bahasa tidak formalnya. Luapan kemarahan terlihat jelas di urat-urat wajahnya. Kini ia coba tenangkan dirinya dengan menghirup napas dalam-dalam, "Aku ingin mencari angin segar."

Shikamaru berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan derap langkahnya yang cepat. Ia lebih memilih untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak di suatu tempat.

Dengan kedua tangannya yang ia sembunyikan dibalik kantong celana hitamnya, pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan terpencil desa Suna di bawah terik matahari siang kala ini. Cuaca yang panasnya seakan-akan menembus kulitnya benar-benar tidak menghalaukan niatnya menuju tempat itu. Ia berjalan melewati sebuah pedesaan terpelosok yang cukup jauh di penghujung desa Suna. Jalanan kecil di kanan dan kirinya hanya terdapat gubuk-gubuk kecil tak berpenghuni. Jalanan sepi yang hanya sesekali pasir-pasir dan debu yang terbawa angin mengenainya.

Terhenti, Shikamaru sampai di—yang menurut Temari titik tempat terindah di Suna. Sebuah oasis tersembunyi yang berada di pojok desa dekat perbatasan.

Matanya berkeliling, memperhatikan oasis yang hanya terdapat sebuah kolam yang tak terlalu luas, hanya berbagai palem-paleman dan beberapa jenis belukar yang mengelilingi kolam itu hingga tampak seperti sebuah padang hijau di tengah padang pasir yang gersang. Rasanya damai jika ia terus memandangi tempat terindah nomor dua selain bukit tempatnya tidur.

Ia rebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan kecil dengan kedua lengan sebagai sandarannya tepat dibawah salah satu rindang pohon sebagai penghalau sinar matahari. Kembali ia hela napas beratnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya, tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**oOo—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang sudah beberapa kali menghampirinya dengan keringat dingin dan napas yang terputus-putus lagi. Kali ini dia menoleh ke segala arah ruangannya, tak mendapati sosok pemuda yang ia cari. Temari merubah posisinya, dan kembali memeluk kedua lututnya, menahan tangisannya yang beberapa waktu lalu berhasil ia tahan.

Umaru yang merasa mendengar suara isakan segera berlari ke sumber suara. Dan benar, ia mendapati Tuannya itu menangis lagi—tidak separah beberapa jam yang lalu. Dengan lembut, Umaru kembali memeluk tubuh Tuannya. Temari berbisik parau, "Dia sudah pergi?"

"Tidak, Temari-sama. Shikamaru-san hanya pergi untuk mencari sesuatu," ucapnya ramah menggeleng pelan.

Temari kembali terisak, "Kemana Shikamaru pergi...?"

Belum Umaru menjawab, seketika itu juga pintu kamar Temari terbuka menampilkan Shikamaru yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tenang sembari membawa sesuatu di tangan kanannya. Temari melepaskan pelukannya, mengelap air matanya, "Kau kemana saja?"

"Sebenarnya ini merepotkan. Tapi aku hanya membeli ini," Shikamaru mengangkat bungkusan yang baru saja ia beli, "Aku tahu kau sangat menggilai dango,—yaa walaupun yang kubeli ini tidak semanis yang ada di Konoha," ucapnya setengah bercanda yang sedetik kemudian senyum kecil Temari kembali muncul.

Tanpa perlu dikomando, pelayan wanita berusia kisaran 25 tahunan itu undur diri. Shikamaru membuka percakapan dengan mengambil posisi duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur, "Tadi aku ke oasis. Ternyata tempatnya tidak berubah."

"Seharusnya tadi aku mengajakmu," ucap Shikamaru lagi di sela-sela mengunyah bulatan dango keduanya. Temari tidak menjawab, kembali mengunyah dango ketiganya dengan tatapan yang terfokus pada selimut putih bermotif bunga dandelion.

Mata _onyx _Shikamaru mendelik, melihat sesuatu yang menempel di ujung bibir kanan Temari. Cukup lama ia perhatikan noda itu dan tanpa sadar ia dekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Temari yang mematung melihat Shikamaru mendekat padanya. Gadis itu tetap terdiam hanya mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Sadar akan jarak mereka yang kian menyempit, keduanya secara insting menutup iris mereka masing-masing.

Pintu kamar Temari kembali menjeblak pelan, Umaru kembali tiba dengan membawa infusan yang baru serta perban dan obat luar, hendak menggantinya. Kedatangan Umaru ternyata menginterupsi adegan-adegan mesra mereka berdua.

"Umaru-san, sampai kapan Temari harus memakai infusan itu?" tanya Shikamaru mencoba membiasakan dirinya tidak segugup mungkin dengan membetulkan posisi duduknya menjauh dari Temari.

Umaru yang ditanya lalu menoleh dengan memasang wajah ramahnya, "Kurasa kalau pola makan Temari-sama kembali normal, besok infusan ini juga bisa dilepas," jelasnya kemudian menyibakan selimut tuannya, mulai mengganti perban yang berada di paha kanannya.

Shikamaru menatap gadis bersurai sekuning bunga _canola _itu dengan tatapan seolah-olah mengatakan kau-dengar-itu-hah? Yang di respon Temari untuk memilih menunduk. Selesai melakukan tugasnya, wanita bersurai hitam gelap itu menunduk hormat dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kesunyian melanda mereka berdua selepas Umaru pergi dan _dango_ masing-masing yang telah lenyap.

"Bagaimana luka di kakimu?" tanya Shikamaru yang mulai kehabisan kalimat, "Lalu luka di lenganmu?"

"Huh?" Gadis Suna itu menoleh lalu tersenyum kecil, "Yaa, kurasa keduanya sudah baik-baik saja."

"Kudengar luka di lenganmu terkena racun."

Temari mengangguk pelan, "Mereka sudah menghilangkan racunnya."

Bingung, itulah yang kini Shikamaru rasakan karena benar-benar telah kehabisan kata-katanya. Pemuda Konoha itu kembali memilih menatap lantai kayu yang tampak lebih menarik.

"Aku ingin ke ruang tengah."

Kini giliran Shikamaru yang menoleh, sedikit terkejut ke arah Temari setelah mendengar permintaannya. Yang ia tahu saat ini dari Kankurou, kalau kakaknya itu hampir empat hari tidak ingin keluar kamarnya, "Kau yakin?"

Temari mengangguk mantap, "Aku rindu melihat Kankurou yang selalu di acuhkan ketika bicara dengan Gaara."

Shikamaru yakin kalau ini adalah kata terpanjangnya yang empat hari ini ia ucapkan.

Segera saja Shikamaru bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan ke luar ruangan, menemui Umaru untuk meminta kursi roda. Temari yang melihat perubahan sikap Shikamaru kembali tersenyum memandang punggung pemuda itu yang menghilang. Dirinya juga tidak menyangka akan kembali normal secepat ini semenjak kedatangan Shikamaru kurang dari tigabelas jam yang lalu.

Tidak sampai lima menit, Shikamaru kembali dengan Umaru yang mengekornya sambil mendorong sebuah kursi roda.

Shikamaru sejenak menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak apa-apa itu dan memandang Temari, lalu ke arah kursi roda seterusnya dengan bergantian. Umaru yang melihat gelagat Shikamaru menghela napas pelan dan memberinya petunjuk, "Shikamaru-san, anda harus membantu menggendongnya."

Oh, iya, begitu caranya. Tentu saja.

Tetap dengan ragu-ragu dan penuh kecanggungan, Shikamaru pertama-tama mulai mengangkat bagian kaki Temari dengan sangat hati-hati, lalu menaruh tangan kanannya diantara punggung Temari. Gadis itu juga membalasnya dengan menaruh kedua lengannya melingkar di antara leher Shikamaru. Perlahan-lahan, Shikamaru mulai membawanya ke arah kursi roda yang sudah di siapkan. Begitu juga Umaru yang sebelumnya membawa infusan Temari.

Pipi kedua orang itu mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda bersemu, bahkan keduanya merasa suhu kamar ini meningkat. Umaru yang melihat segala tingkah kecanggungan kedua insan ini hanya memperhatikan dengan terkekeh kecil.

Shikamaru mulai mendorong kursi roda yang Temari duduki kini menuju ruang tengah dengan sangat perlahan. Disanalah kedua adiknya tengah menungguinya dengan wajah cemas. Sadar kedatangan keduanya, Gaara dan Kankurou menoleh cepat ke arah pintu putih besar yang terbuka. Raut bahagia tertampang jelas di wajah Gaara dan Kankurou.

"Merasa baikan?"

Temari mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kankurou. Dibawanya Temari ke seberang sofa tempat Kankurou dan Gaara duduk. Shikamaru memilih mengambil tempat di seberang Kankurou, sebelah kiri Temari.

"Semua ini berkatmu, bocah," ucap Kankurou lagi dengan mimik anehnya. Shikamaru memilih mengelus tengkuknya.

"Benar dugaanku," kini Gaara menyahut membuat ketiganya menoleh ke arah Gaara, mendengar setiap kata yang akan diucapkan si bungsu. "Nee-san hanya membutuhkan orang yang dia—."

Kata-kata Gaara terpotong karena mendapat isyarat 'kumohon jangan katakan' dari gelengan kepala pelan Temari. Tapi sayang sekali, adik laki-lakinya yang satu ini tidak mengindahkan kata-katanya.

"—Cintai," lanjut Gaara tetap dengan tatapan datar melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang membuka matanya lebih lebar, seolah-olah melihat bayangan ibunya yang tengah mengomel.

Temari serasa mati ditempat. Pemuda bermarga Nara itu menatap Gaara beralih mengerutkan alisnya, kemudian mengalihkan lagi ke arah lain.

Baik Temari dan Shikamaru hanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran dan juga aktivitasnya. Temari hanya memainkan selang infusannya, sementara Shikamaru hanya menguap bosan tetap memandangi meja kerja Gaara yang berada cukup jauh.

"Hei, kalian tidak perlu canggung seperti itu, lagi," goda Kankurou dengan seringai anehnya. Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka hingga Temari kembali bersuara.

"Aku lelah. Aku mau ke kamar," seru Temari yang mendorong kursi rodanya sendiri. Ketiga pria itu dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Temari yang kini bersusah payah mendorong rodanya untuk melewati undakan. Shikamaru menghela napasnya dan berjalan untuk membantu Temari mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Kau lelah lagi? Mau kubawakan sesuatu?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada yang khawatir, seolah-olah takut kejadian tadi pagi terulang kembali.

Temari dengan cepat menggeleng, "Tidak usah. Aku mau tidur saja. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam."

Sesampainya di ruangan Temari, ia lakukan kembali kegiatan menggendong Temari-nya. Pemuda itu masih dengan lembutnya—dan canggung yang amat terasa untuk menaruh selimut hingga menutupi dadanya. Shikamaru beralih menaruh beberapa bantal di kepala tempat tidur hingga membentuk tumpukkan, untuk tempatnya bersandar.

"Kalau kau lelah, kau boleh tidur di kamarmu," ucap Temari sedikit ketus tapi dengan pandangan ke arah lain, menatap jendela kamar yang menampilkan langit gulita.

Ini terdengar seperti usiran yang diperhalus, menurutnya.

Mengingat tempo jam lalu kondisi Temari yang mengerikan, ia hiraukan kata-kata Temari tadi dan tetap menduduki pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Aku tahu kau hanya tidur beberapa jam saja—."

"Daripada aku harus bolak-balik ke kamarmu jika terjadi sesuatu?" serobotnya tetap menatap malas gadis yang berada di sampingnya.

Ya, Temari sangat mengerti artinya itu. Jadilah ia mengalah—dan menerima— Shikamaru akan tidur satu tempat tidur dengannya lagi.

Satu tempat tidur. Tiga kata itu kini membuat lidah Temari terasa aneh.

Shikamaru mulai meneletangkan dirinya bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur, mulai melepaskan rompi jounnin-nya. Tapi entah apa hanya dia atau keduanya merasa canggung, Shikamaru kembali mengeratkan resleting rompinya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Mau kemana?" toleh Temari.

"Ke kamarku, tentu saja."

Temari mengerti dengan mulutnya yang membentuk huruf 'o' , "Ah, untuk kata-kata Gaara yang tadi, err—kumohon, itu hanya pendapatnya saja."

Langkah Shikamaru terhenti tepat di ambang pintu yang baru setengahnya ia buka, "Jika itu kesimpulan darimu juga tidak apa-apa," gumam Shikamaru lamat dan hampir terdengar oleh Temari.

"Apa?"

"Tidak jadi," Shikamaru menutup pintu kamar Temari.

Gadis itu kembali sendirian dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap pintu yang baru pemuda Konoha itu tutup. Ia yakin kedua telinganya samar-samar mendengar empat kata terakhir Shikamaru barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**oOo—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis yang terkenal dengan julukan '_Suna no Sankyodai' _ itu kembali merasakan peluh dan bayangan-bayangan mengerikan itu kembali menerpa dirinya. Tubuhnya saat ini kembali menggeliat tidak karuan seperti menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sehingga selimutnya kusut. Bayangan hitam yang berputar-putar di depan matanya itu beralih pada sebuah pintu coklat kayu yang berada tepat didepannya.

"AAARGH!" dengan jelasnya Temari mendengar teriakkan erangan laki-laki dari sebuah ruangan yang berada di balik pintu itu. Erangan itu terasa memekakkan telinganya hingga ia menutup telinganya.

Pintu coklat itu terbuka dan indra penglihatannya menangkap bayangan siluet Shikamaru yang terpantul pada dinding, tengah terikat pada sebuah kursi kayu dengan sesuatu yang tajam menancap pada bagian tubuhnya. Temari menahan napasnya dan tidak berani melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa menempel langsung pada lantai kayu.

"AAARGH!" dua kali suara erangan itu terdengar diikuti sesuatu yang tajam itu ditarik keluar oleh si pelaku. Tubuh Temari kini terjatuh, meringsut bersender dinding batu yang ia sadar kalau ini lorong rumahnya, serta menutup kedua telinga dan matanya. Kembali ia merasakan semua bayangan ini terasa sangat nyata.

"Ah, ternyata sang putri sudah terbangun rupanya," sebuah suara yang asing terdengar. Temari membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat bayangan yang tampak nyata itu mendekat ke arahnya dengan salah satu tangannya memegang _katana._ Napas gadis itu kembali tercekat seakan ingin berteriak namun menyangkut di kerongkongannya.

Tapi ia berhasil berteriak, di dalam mimpinya hingga kini ia terlonjak dan terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Napasnya kembali terputus-putus namun tidak lama ia bisa mengaturnya normal. Mata _zambrud _hijaunya berpaling ke arah jendela kamarnya yang menampilkan langit gelap yang mulai memunculkan semburat oranye khas senja. Matanya mendelik lagi ke arah samping kanannya. Di sanalah ia tertidur pulas menampilkan wajah polosnya, dengan dengkuran kecil yang membuat suatu desiran menyenangkan di tubuhnya.

Ia baringkan lagi posisinya menyamping, menjadikan telapak tangannya sebagai bantal. Sehingga kini kepalanya sejajar dengan kepala Shikamaru.

Tangan kiri Temari tanpa sadar bergerak sendiri menuju wajah Shikamaru tanpa menyentuh kulitnya langsung, menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah pemuda itu dari kening hingga terhenti pada bagian bibirnya. Buru-buru ia tarik tangannya setelah menyadari ada pergerakan kecil.

Namun sial, ternyata Shikamaru malah mengubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan. Garis merah sekaligus hawa panas perlahan muncul perlahan di kedua pipinya untuk kedua kalinya juga. Temari hendak mengubah posisinya namun mengurungkan niatnya setelah merasakan napas Shikamaru menyapu hampir seluruh bagian wajahnya, membiarkan hawa hangat nan nyaman di pagi itu mengenainya.

Walaupun posisinya saat ini sangat nyaman, Temari tetap saja harus melepaskan dirinya. Dengan pelan dan sangat hati-hati, ia geser sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari Shikamaru. Nahas, kini malah pergelangan tangannya yang di tahan Shikamaru.

"K—kau sudah bangun?"

"Hn."

Temari benar-benar serasa mati di tempat lagi. Ia kembali menelan ludahnya perlahan yang terasa pahit.

"Daritadi?"

"Hn," Shikamaru mengangguk tanpa membuka kedua matanya.

'Matilah aku,' dirinya membatin dan membiarkan posisinya ini. Temari yang sepenuhnya terbangun tetap termenung menatap kelopak mata Shikamaru yang terpejam damai. Ia ingat kalau harus melepaskan dirinya.

"A—aku mau cuci muka," ah, Temari kali ini benar-benar kehabisan kalimat untuk menghindari situasi nan canggung ini. Maka dari itu ia meringsut bangkit dari posisinya, hendak berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah kedua telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai kayu yang dingin, Temari mulai berusaha bangkit lalu terdengar ringisan.

Secara reflek, Shikamaru membuka matanya cepat dan merangkak menuju tempat Temari terduduk di sisi tempat tidur, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Temari mengangguk, "Tidak selamanya aku harus duduk di kursi itu."

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya menanggapi pernyataan hiperbola Temari, "Mau kubantu?"

Temari menoleh ke belakang, dan mengangguk pelan.

Setelah menghela napasnya, pemuda itu pun bangkit dari tengah tempat tidur dan berdiri tepat di depan Temari duduk, mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantunya berdiri lalu memapahnya menuju kamar mandi.

'Kenapa dia tidak menggunakan tongkat bantu saja sih,' pikir Shikamaru.

Sehabisnya menyelesaikan aktivitasnya di kamar mandi dan membawa Temari ke tempat tidur, Shikamaru kembali mengambil posisi duduk berlutut di depan Temari. Mengeggam tangannya yang nampak pucat dan dengan hati-hati bertanya, "Apa kau merasa baikan?"

Temari mengangguk mantap.

"Kau tahu, menurut Gaara orang yang menyerangmu sudah ditemukan," Shikamaru mengambil jeda sejenak setelah melihat perubahan mimik Temari, "Jika kau siap, kau mau melihatnya?—hanya memastikan dia yang menyerangmu atau bukan," Shikamaru tetap mendongak, menatap Temari yang mulai menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tak apa jika kau belum siap—."

"A—aku akan memastikannya."

Shikamaru tersenyum lembut setelah mendengar pernyataannya, kemudian merengkuh Temari dalam pelukannya lagi. Temari yang kembali mulai tenang saat ini hanya menaruh dagunya di pundak Shikamaru dan membalasnya dengan menggapai punggung lebar Shikamaru, tetap menggigit bibir bawahnya namun matanya beralih menatap jendela besar yang berada di depannya. Bayangan mata gelap dan mengerikan si penyerangnya kini kembali berputar di pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

Huwaaa...! sebenernya aku cuma mau bikin ini dua chapter. Tapi yaaa gak tau kenapa malah ide yang ada di kepala malah terus-terusan ngalir... -_-" *jedotin kepala ke tembok*

Umm...gimana? Masih ada typos atau semacamnya? Kalo ada kritikan/saran bisa di review atau Pmnya lagi yaa~

Keep review yah!^^ Arigatou Gozaimasu, Minna-san~!


End file.
